U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,834 (York) describes a solar energy collector that uses a motorized device to track the sun. The collector is operatively connected with sun-tracking means for movement in a predetermined direction and through a predetermined distance relative to the center of a remote absorber of solar energy. The York '834 patent does not disclose the use of an umbrella or an apparatus to provide a user with shade or other protection from weather conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,756 (Leroy et al.) describes a system of tracking the sun each day of the year with compensation for changes in time of sunrise and time of sunset as well as sun declination on a day to day basis, declination being under control of a crank that makes one revolution per year. Leroy '756 shows a solar energy conversion system utilizing the drive mechanism. Leroy '756 states that the device will drive a solar collector as to allow the collector to be in optimum alignment with the sun for each day of the year regardless of whether the sun is obscured by clouds, trees or other obstructions. The Leroy '756 patent does not disclose the use of an umbrella or an apparatus to provide a user with shade or other protection from weather conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,184 (Stein et al.) describes a beach chair supported on a spike that is connected to the lower portion of the chair by a bearing arrangement. When the spike is inserted into the ground, the upper portion upon which a person is seated can be rotated relative to the lower portion of the spike to allow the seat to be rotated, so as to follow the sun or for other purposes. An umbrella is also provided on the chair. The umbrella has a canopy and a shaft which is pivotally connected by a set screw to a bracket on the chair. The Stein '184 patent does not disclose automated movement of an umbrella.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,384 (Patterson) describes a sun-following swivel beach chair. The sun following swivel beach chair can include a swivel plate for rotating a support structure about a vertical axis 360 degrees, so that the person in the support structure can follow the movement of the sun in the sky, to receive rays from the sun for suntanning purposes. The sun following swivel beach chair can further include a system for automatically operating the swivel plate. The automatically operating system includes a servo motor and a drive shaft extending from the servo motor. A computer is connected to the servo motor and to a solar sensor which will send signals to the computer. The computer will operate the servo motor to properly position the chair with respect to the sun in the sky. The Patterson '384 patent does not disclose the use of an umbrella or an apparatus to provide a user with shade or other protection from weather conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,951 (Wilson) describes a remotely or manually actuated electrically operated umbrella for use with larger canopies in outdoor settings like restaurants. The umbrella uses a gear and chain drive system to urge upward a traveling rod that in turn actuates a bracket to open and close the spokes of the umbrella. The rod is controlled by movements of a pulley turned by a motor. The Wilson '951 patent does not disclose moving the entire umbrella from side to side, nor does it disclose altering the angle of the shaft of the umbrella to increase shade.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,187 (Izzo) describes an adjustable umbrella apparatus comprising an umbrella with a canopy and a rod. A connector is attached to the rod and has a pair of spring-loaded prongs extending therefrom. When the spring-loaded prongs are compressed, the connector may be slid longitudinally or rotatably. In this manner, the umbrella may be adjusted longitudinally and rotatably to a chosen orientation and held securely in place in that chosen orientation. The umbrella base is formed integral with or attachable to a framed chair such as a beach chair. In the Izzo '187 patent, the umbrella is adjusted without a motor. Springs and lock holes are used to place the umbrella in position. Izzo does not disclose automated movement of an umbrella.
None of the foregoing references discloses an apparatus which provides automated movement of an umbrella such that increased or decreased shade is provided as desired by the user. None of the references disclose an umbrella that can automatically follow the angle of the sun.